Naruto's Legacy
by The Yellow Flashes
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Greatest ninja alive. Or. Greatest ninja that ever lived. What if Naruto is now dead? How will his legacy be passed on?
1. Naruto's Legacy

Hey everyone. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :) This is my first ever fanfic. So please read and review! It is greatly appreciated. I'd like to know if you like it and if I should continue.

Naxuro stood, staring blankly at the six Hokage faces sculpted into the mountain. Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. Rendered God of Shinobi, and strongest ninja of his time. Founder of this very village. Master of his unique kekkai genkai, Wood Release. Next, Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage. He established various organisations, like the Academy, the ANBU, the Chunin Exams and the Konoha Military Police Force. Well known for his kinjutsu, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. He taught a three-man team, which consisted of Hiruzen Sarutobi. After Tobirama's face was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. Highly regarded and teacher of the three legendary Sannin. Warm hearted, but talented on the battle field. A great ninja. Naxuro yawned unintentionally, and then looked over to the next Hokage, and once again relaying the information he had studied. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and dubbed, "The Yellow Flash". A legendary shinobi, who created the jutsu, "Rasengan". His trademark abilities were his immense speed and instantaneous reflexes. Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and one of the legendary Sannin. A powerful woman, renowned for her "out of this world" strength. Naxuro sighed. He looked over to the Hokage's building, before turning back to the Hokage's mountain. Naxuro smiled and bunched his hand into a fist, holding it high above his head. It always filled him with pride when he even thought of this next hokage. **_Naruto Uzumaki_**, the Sixth Hogake, the Leaf's Orange Hokage. Child of the Prophecy, and Saviour of this world. His strongest jutsu were "Shadow Clone Jutsu, and "Rasengan". Previous jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. He died nobly, saving his son in the process.

_Naxuro Uzumaki's Father._

After Naruto, there were no more faces. There just wasn't enough room. Although, there is a Seventh Hokage. The current hokage. His name is, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Konohamaru's strongest jutsu is "Rasengan".

Naxuro calmly placed his hands into his jacket's yellow pockets. He looked around, before jumping down from the thick pillar he had stood on. He started to slowly trudge down the streets of the Leaf Village. Naxuro had no parents. They both died, just as he was born. He didn't know how exactly, but he knew that it was the Nine-Tailed fox that killed them. The stupid monster that is locked up inside of him, right this second. And has been these past twelve years. Naxuro hated the Nine-Tailed fox, and people hate him because of the beast. The citizens of Konoha always give him that same look. The look of hate, anger, disgust and fear. It haunted him. The only person he knew, who didn't look at him like that, is the Seventh. Konohamaru Sarutobi. The Seventh has always been nice to Naxuro. And five years ago, when Naxuro was seven, Konohamaru had given him something very important...


	2. The First Hokage's Necklace

~Flashback~

Konohamaru walked silently into the room that Naxuro sat in. Naxuro simply stared at Konohamaru, whilst he gently rested his right hand on Naxuro's shoulder. Konohamaru smiled.

'Naxuro-kun, your very special. You know that?' Konohamaru stated.

'Why, Hokage? Is it that stupid fox that makes me special?' Naxuro replied, pouting. Konohamaru simply chuckled and took a seat next to Naxuro, on the delicate sofa he was sitting on.

'No, it's not the Nine-Tailed fox that makes you special. And it's okay, you can call me Konohamaru!' Naxuro smiled up at him, taking a deep breath.

'Konohamaru.. Why.. Don't I have a mom and dad, like all the other kids at the academy? Is it because they never loved me, because of the kyuubi?' Naxuro had worry gleaming in his eyes.

Konohamaru stared solemnly at him, thinking deeply, before giving a well-considered answer.

'Naxuro-kun. You are special because of your heart. It is your most powerful weapon. Stronger than any jutsu, or kunai, or shuriken. You have a strong heart, Naxuro. You inherit it from your father. He was a great man, who had a great dream. He stuck with his heart's desire and one day accomplished his dream. And became the Sixth Hokage. And your father. He loved you with all your heart, so before he died, he gave you something that he believed, only you can handle. The Nine-tailed fox.' Konohamaru looked upon the small boy staring up at him. He was quite impressed with Naxuro's exceptional ability to listen. The youth slowly nodded, taking all the information relayed to him. Naxuro's mouth twitched into a smile. Konohamaru reached deep into his pockets and gently pulled out a necklace.

"Naxuro-kun, may I have your hand?" Konohamaru enquired. Naxuro slowly lifted his hand and held it out to Konohamaru. He placed the necklace into Naxuro's hand and smiled.

'Naxuro-kun, can you do me a favour and look after this please? The original owner of this necklace, was the First Hokage. He passed it down to Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. She passed it on to your father to have. He gave it to me, before he died, in hope that one day, I would give it to the one worthy of wielding it.. I believe this is you.' Naxuro nodded and hung the necklace around his neck, holding the special crystal gem attached, in his hand.

"I'll look after it, Konohamaru!" Naxuro beamed at Konohamaru, standing up and bunching his free hand into a fist, before holding it above his head. Konohamaru nodded and left Naxuro's apartment.

~End Flashback~

Naxuro clutched it in his left hand. He smiled, knowing that twelve years ago, this hung around his father's neck. He felt privileged to own, such a necklace. The Sixth Hokage's necklace. Naruto Uzumaki's necklace. Naxuro trotted slowly to his own apartment. He yawned as he fiddled with his key and the doorknob. Naxuro closed the door behind him, as he entered the building slowly. He simply threw himself on his sofa, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. To become a ninja

Naxuro yawned luxuriously, extending his arms above his head. Naxuro was quite handsome, with a round face and vibrant whiskers on his cheeks. He had blonde, messy hair. He inherited these features from his father. The similarity between Naruto, and Naxuro, was quite shocking. Naxuro wasn't exactly the tallest at the academy, in fact, he was one of the shortest. He wore a jacket with his sleeves and top part of his chest, black and everything else below, was yellow. He wore yellow pants and common ninja shoes.

Naxuro is twelve years old, and attended the Konoha Ninja Academy. To become a great ninja is a fiery passion that burns fiercely in heart. To one day, become Hokage and follow in the footsteps of his father. That is Naxuro's dream. His goal is to make his father proud. And today is the day he can complete part of that goal. And become a genin. He needed to impress Shikamaru-sensai, the teacher at the Academy, to become an official ninja.

Naxuro had already mastered the Transformation technique and Clone Jutsu. He almost had the hang of Shadow Clone Jutsu, the first ability his father obtained. The difference, between Clone Jutsu, and Shadow Clone Jutsu, are the a Shadow Clone is actually solid, where a normal clone isn't.

Naxuro had found that he had large amounts of chakra, even without the kyuubi. He heard that part of the seal wears, then some of the kyuubi's chakra can leak. But, Naxuro had lots of chakra anyway. He imaged how much chakra he might have, if the kyuubi's seal wore of a tad. He shivered at the mere thought of the kyuubi lending him power, its chakra slowly sinking into his. He could create multiple clones at once, if he mastered Shadow Clone Justu. Or at least, Naxuro figured that, due to his immense amount of chakra. He had always wondered why he had so much chakra. Naxuro figured it was in his heritage.

Naxuro stared at the door of his apartment, excited. Today was the day, he could feel it. He slowly took a few steps toward the door, and grasped the doorknob, turning it with angst, before flinging the door open.


	4. I'm ready!

Naxuro waited anxiously in his classroom, with all the others students at the acdemy. All of them were twelve. Shikamaru-sensai emerged from the test room, holding his clipboard, and yawned, looking down at the next name on his list.

'Rima Uchiha,' He clearly stated. Rima Uchiha, one of the two alive Uchihas left, stood and silently walked into the test room with Shikamaru-sensai.

Rima was SO skilled. Whenever there were activities or sparring sessions, she would always win. Her parents are Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Rima's mother, being long passed on, Sasuke, was her only parent.

Sasuke seemed like a nice person, he always smiled and took long strolls around the village with Rima. They would always train together. But, when Naxuro would walk past him, he would give him a weird look, as if Naxuro resembled someone he knew. After giving Naxuro a strange expression, he would look in the other direction, like looking at Naxuro pained him. As if he couldn't stand it. It made Naxuro wonder..

Naxuro quickly looked up, as Shikamaru-sensai once again came out of the test room. He looked down at his clipboard, and beamed at the sight of the next name. Shikamaru looked up, still smiling and pronounced the name, with what Naxuro thought was glee.

'Naxuro Uzumaki!'


	5. I can do this!

Naxuro flung himself out of his seat and toward Shikamaru-sensai, with a wide smile on his face. Shikamaru-sensai laughed at Naxuro's enthusiasm. They both walked calmly into the test room together. Shikamaru-sensai took a seat next at his desk. In front of him lay many leaf ninja headband. Naxuro stood 2 meters before Shikamaru-sensai and smirked. One of those headbands would be in his hands by the end of this day..

'Alright, Naxuro. To pass the test and become a ninja, you will need to fluently create two or more clones and be even. Make sure they have enough chakra each to stay, instead of disappearing.' Shikamaru-sensai smiled, after notifying Naxuro of his task. Naxuro curved his mouth into a sort of, half-smile and quickly moved his hands to create a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naxuro yelled. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

Shadow Clone Jutsu? But that's a jonin level Justu! He thought. Naxuro closed his eyes in concentration, before twenty shadow clones of him appeared. He had spread all his chakra evenly throughout the clones. Naxuro smiled, and put one hand by his side while the other rubbed the back of his head. Shikamaru-sensai simply sat there, stunned, like a rabbit caught in the spotlight.

'You pass.'


	6. A genin!

Naxuro beamed, and stood there, helplessly, unable to speak. He did it. Naxuro is a genin! Shikamaru-sensai, astounded, reached forward and grabbed a leaf headband.

'Here, catch. You deserve it!' He calmly stated, as he threw to headband just above Naxuro. Naxuro quickly reached up and grabbed the headband, clasping it in his hands. Naxuro nodded to Shikamaru. Shikamaru-sensai beckoned for Naxuro to come closer. As Naxuro did, Shikamaru jumped over the desk and stood right in front of it. He stood before Naxuro, and leaned in closer to him.  
'Never give up Naxuro. Don't ever go back on your word! That was your father's nindo, his ninja way. He was a great ninja, and I am certain it won't take long for you to surpass him.' Shikamaru whispered softly into his ear. Naxuro smiled and bunched his hand into a fist, before holding above his head.

'Yeah!' He yelled. Shikamaru-sensai nodded before pointing to the door, leading outside. Naxuro calmly walked outside and trotted among the other people who had passed. He spotted Rima Uchiha, with her father, Sasuke. He glanced around and noticed everyone was with their parents. Naxuro grabbed onto the crystal necklace slung around his neck as a single tear ran up his cheek, and then he looked up.

'I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever! YEAH!' He yelled, as everyone looked at him in distaste. Naxuro didn't care about what everyone thought. He WAS going to become Hokage.

Tomorrow Naxuro would come back to the Ninja Academy for Shikamaru-sensai to assign the Teams for all the people who passed. A Three-man squad with one jonin sensai. He guessed that he kind of wanted to be in the same team as Rima….. Naxuro shook his head, and stared at the sky, as he walked back to his apartment. The gentle breeze flowed through the air, the leaves fluttering about like butterflies and the clouds slowly passing along the sky. Naxuro stopped and took a quick look at Hokage Mountain, staring into his father's stone face, engraved into the side.

'I won't let you down….Dad!' He whispered to himself.


End file.
